Rewind
by geek.i.am
Summary: After a mysterious intruder arrives on the Enterprise, a normal 'milk-run' mission gets completely turned upside down. Let's see how the crew who saved the Earth can cope with one girl, with a very interesting background... K/S slash.


Fanfiction - Star Trek

**Chapter One **

A blinding light consumed that transporter room.

Scotty, who had been updating the controls, covered his eyes with a yelp of surprise. "What in the name of-" The mysterious electromagnetic waves soon disappeared and Scotty didn't at all like what they'd left behind. "Holy shit!" The Scotsman cried out as he leapt from his chair and onto the beam pad.

There, lying unconscious on the pad, was a girl.

It was clear to Scotty that she had suffered some kind of brutal torture, looking at the various lacerations and bruises scattered across her otherwise beautiful body. She was curled in on herself, her pale hands tucked around her knees. Scotty noticed quickly what she was wearing. The girl wore a yellow star fleet dress, a colour only worn by captains.

"Fuck!" The man fumbled around for his communicator. "Transporter room to med bay, this is Scotty here." He spoke urgently, his Scottish accent layering his words thickly.

"Scotty? What is it?" McCoy answered gruffly on the other end. "I have several crew members down here with severe symptoms of Orion Measles and I can't afford to waste time-"

The head of engineering rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just send someone down to the transporter room ASAP. Scotty out." The man put away his communicator and moved to roll the girl- or young woman, it was becoming hard to tell- onto her back. Scotty frowned, brushing the dark bangs out of her eyes. "Damn it." He cursed.

She was Vulcan.

XOXOX

Scotty monitored the girl's vital signs until the nurses arrived and it didn't take them long to get down there. But they hadn't taken into account the fact the casualty would need to be taken to med bay, leaving it up to the Scotsman to carry the poor Vulcan half-way across the ship. She was very lucky he didn't drop her at least five times.

"Lay her down here." Christine Chapel ordered once the group had reached the med bay.

A bio-bed was pulled out and Scotty lay the girl down on the bed, as gently as he could, with a grunt. He then allowed the nurses to get to work, cleaning and covering each individual wound.

Nurse Chapel brought out her tricorder and scanned the casualty. Her eyebrows knit together with concern. "It seems she has suffered from much physical and mental stress. The girl has two broken ribs, internal bleeding around the liver and a severe concussion. We'll have to get her into surgery to stop her from bleeding out. Then we'll see if there's anything we can do for her mental condition." Christine bit her lip. "I'll go and talk to Leonard. Jane, move the patient into surgery." Without sparing Scotty a glance, Nurse Chapel was gone.

Scotty watched as the Vulcan was rolled into another room. He took note of her wild, messy hair and how the tips were dyed blond whereas the rest was a dark brown, almost black. It was odd, he thought. Scotty had never seen a Vulcan without a straight fringe hanging down on their forehead and this girl had more of a humanoid side-fringe. How strange.

As the engineer walked away from the medical bay, his thoughts never strayed from the Enterprise's latest intruder. Scotty decided to take it upon himself to inform Kirk about these latest events, someone had to.

XOXOX

"Scotty!" Jim exclaimed as he saw the Scotsman enter the bridge out of the corner of his eye. "How's the transporter room coming along?"

Scotty rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Not too bad, Captain. Though I did receive a wee surprise visit. Somehow an intruder managed to beam aboard the ship without the beam pad being activated, sir."

Jim sat forward him his chair and swivelled to face Scotty. "And where is this intruder now? I hope they're locked up securely. I want Mr Spock down there to interrogate them immediately."

Spock glanced at Jim, surprised at the Captain's quick decision, but the dark haired Vulcan soon turned his focus too onto Scotty.

"Well, no. She's in surgery right now, Captain. The lass looks to have suffered through some nasty business."

This silenced the bridge. Scotty saw how Uhura's hand flew towards her mouth in horror.

"Does this intruder have a name, Mr Scott?" Jim inquired eventually, his voice reasonably bitter.

He was obvious upset, Scotty noted. "No, sir. All I know is that she's only a wee lass. Also, she is Vulcan." The man looked to Spock as he announced this particular fact.

Spock's face was as impassive as ever, however there was a twitch of his eyebrow that Kirk picked up on, and the way the Vulcan's eyes darkened slightly signified that he was concerned by the information. Spock said nothing.

Jim, once again, took the stage. "If that's all, Scotty, you may leave. I'll visit the woman when she is awake and we can get this mess all sorted out."  
The Scotsman nodded before swiftly returning to his post in the transporter room.

Captain Kirk turned his chair back around to face the front of the bridge. He laced his fingers together and lent back against his seat, deep in thought. A Vulcan? What could that mean? Were there more survivors from the Narada attack? No, not possible. Their whole planet was destroyed. And to Jim's knowledge, none of the survivors had left New Vulcan, except for Spock of course.

XOXOX

Leonard McCoy groaned as he spotted Spock waiting outside his office in the medical bay. "Damn pointy-eared hobgoblin." He muttered to himself as he opened the door to see what the hell the Vulcan wanted. "Gotten lost, Mr Spock?"

Spock raised a slanted eyebrow at the doctor. "I have simply come to inquire after the Vulcan patient."

"She's in recovery." Bones told him. "I just spent a solid hour slowing and stopping an internal haemorrhage but I can tell you one thing. That girl is an odd one. All her organs were in the right place." The doctor moved past to retrieve a hypospray from a table full of the various injections. "I'm afraid I can't disclose any more than that, Spock. Patient-doctor confidentiality and all. You'll just have to come back when she's conscious, if you want more answers."

"Can I visit her?" Spock asked, considering the information he had been given.

McCoy looked at him. "What, now?"

The Vulcan nodded.

Leonard rolled his eyes dramatically. "Bloody hobgoblin. Yes, you can see her but no touching the equipment and no disturbing her, okay? God knows that girl needs her sleep."

"Of course, Doctor." Spock replied sincerely and allowed McCoy to lead the way to where the intruder was resting.

The room was cosy and clean. There was a small circular window on the wall to the left which looked out into space. It was a spectacular view. Spock's dark eyes fell on the girl lying on the bio-bed. She was more of a young woman than a girl, the first officer speculated. She had a pale complexion and her dark, wavy hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly. It was clear she was in fact Vulcan, due to her slanted dark eyebrows and pointed ears which peaked out slightly through her curls. What shocked Spock the most, though, was her irregularity. The young lady's hair had blond tips and her whole hair-style was unusual for a Vulcan.

Her whole appearance was quite peculiar.

Spock had never seen a Vulcan look this way before and he was intrigued. He sat down for half and hour, staring at her and thinking, in the chair besides her bed. Once he left, Spock spoke with Kirk about his concerns and the two came up with several possible hypothesise as to how she had gotten on board, though none of them had been of any use.

The intruder truly was some sort of anomaly.

XOXOX

The next day, Jim went to see the girl for himself, along with Uhura, Spock and Scotty, the latter who came because he was interested in how the intruder was healing. McCoy was, of course, disgruntled about having so many people in the sickbay at once but allowed them in anyways.

"Woah. I see what you mean." Jim whispered to Spock as he got his first glimpse of the Vulcan girl.

"Are you sure she's Vulcan?" Uhura gasped unbelievingly, turning to Leonard. "She's very... unorthodox."

McCoy nodded. "Yup. Well, I haven't actually run a DNA test but there are a pair of pointy ears beneath that hair, I assure you. Trust me, I've checked."

Jim smiled at his friend's antics. He gazed at the girl, subconsciously thinking her appearance seemed similar to Spock's, then he reckoned it was probably only because all Vulcans looked practically the same to him. Though the human couldn't deny Spock was the most attractive Vulcan he'd ever met...

"Is it possible for a DNA examination to be carried out?" Spock inquired, hands held behind his back.

"Sure, if you want. Though I don't see why it would be useful." The man replied honestly.

"It would be useful to figure out her heritage. She doesn't seem completely Vucan." The Vulcan walked over to where he had sat the day before, and to where Kirk was now sitting.

McCoy shrugged. Odd pointy eared bastards and their odd requests, he commented internally.

Scotty who had remained silent in the room, was busy thinking, his mind was exploding with possibilities and theories on how this mysterious girl had managed to beam on board the Enterprise without the beam pads functioning. But Scotty was stumped. There were no real answers, no actual facts to prove anything and this frustrated him. If only the girl would wake up...

Jim felt a harsh tug deep in the depths of his abdomen as he watched the girl from up close. He felt the urge to reach out and run his fingers through the young woman's hair; to touch her eyebrows and stroke her hand. It was a weird sensation and Jim jumped back sharply, falling off of the chair. He didn't even know this person- this Vulcan.

Spock sent his captain a concerned glance, barely noticeable to the average being, but Kirk picked it up. He smiled slightly at his first officer and attempted to act as thought nothing had happened. Jim cleared his throat. "A DNA test would be great, Bones. I have to get back to the bridge... Make sure to give us any updates and to let us know once she's awake."

Swiftly, Jim removed himself from the room, which to him began to feel a little claustrophobic. The walls seemed to be closing in.

The others soon followed, leaving McCoy alone to adjust the angle of the bio-bed.

A hand fell onto the Captain's shoulder once they had left the sickbay. Jim spun around to find it was Spock's hand and met the Vulcan's dark eyes which were staring at him intensely. "Spock?"

"Are you well, Jim? You didn't seem at your optimum performance-"

"I'm fine, Spock." Kirk hurried out, cutting off his first officer. The captain signed and ran a hand over his handsome face. "I just got the feeling I knew her, ya know?"

And Spock did understand; he too got the sense he should have known who it was lying in that bed.

XOXOX

**So, hey. How's it going? **

**I've kinda become obsessed with spirk, so this is a spirk fic. It definitely is, even though it may now seem like it at first... It's slow-building. **

**I hope this kinda of plot line hasn't been done before... I read something similar in another fandom, which gave me the inspiration for this fic, but mine is completely different. Obviously. :) I'm making sure of that.**

**I'm really excited to write this, and I hope you guys feels equally as interested in it... I know it's only the first chapter but please bare with me. :) **

**Please tell me what you think and feel free to give constructive criticism and ideas. Xox Thank you for reading. **


End file.
